1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling brightness in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling brightness in a portable terminal according to a change of at least one of temperature and illuminance, thereby preventing or reducing a drop of the lifespan of a display unit by controlling the brightness of the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of recent rapid technical advances in information and communication technologies, semiconductor technologies, and the like, portable terminals have been widely distributed and used. Such portable terminals generally include a display unit such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), an Organic Light Emitting Display, or the like.
The properties of the display unit tend to change over time. For example, the properties such as brightness, contrast ratio, and the like deteriorate over time. That is, the properties of the display unit such as brightness, contrast ratio, and the like are gradually deteriorated. Consequently, such a display unit cannot be used after a certain amount of time (e.g., after a lifetime of the display unit). The deterioration of the properties of the display unit is affected by temperature and brightness. For example, the lifespan of the display unit is reduced at high temperatures, and the lifespan of the display unit is more quickly reduced as the brightness increases. However, conventional portable terminals are generally maintain the brightness of the display unit at a brightness which is set by users regardless of whether there is a temperature change. In addition, conventional portable terminals generally maintain the brightness of the display unit at a brightness which is automatically set regardless of whether there is a temperature change. As such, the lifespan of the display unit of such portable terminals according to the related art is quickly reduced at high temperatures.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.